


Good Boy

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18+, Come Eating, Dean x Reader, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Porn, Praise Kink, Sexual Intercourse, Smut, Spanking, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Woman on Top, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: Dean likes it when you tell him what a good boy he is. Really, really, likes it.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> My first square completed for SPN Kink Bingo 2019. I apologize for nothing.

Dean had been out of sorts all day, and of course, you noticed. As soon as Sam retreated to his room for the night, you came up to Dean and took the glass from his hand. You downed the last of the whiskey before setting the glass aside and taking Dean’s hands to pull him up from the chair where he was brooding. He was about to snap at you when he caught sight of your expression and wisely kept his mouth shut.

You left him standing in the middle of the room, door closed and locked behind him, while you retrieved your leather gloves from your special drawer. As soon as you turned around, snugging the gloves on your hands, Dean knew what was coming, and you could almost see the tension leaving his body when he started taking his clothes off.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, you took the opportunity to admire the sight of Dean’s body being revealed to you. You knew he felt a little self-conscious about not being in as good a shape as he had been twenty years ago, but in your eyes he was perfect. 

He left his clothes hung over the back of the chair by the desk and stood in front of you, arms loose at his sides. When you raised your eyebrow, he carefully draped his body over your legs, his hands and feet touching the floor on either side, leaving his ass in your lap and his cock trapped between your thighs.

“You’ve been a bad boy, Dean,” you started, your voice calm.

You rested one hand on the small of his back, while the other caressed his ass, kneading the flesh.

“I know. I’m sorry,” came his response, slightly muffled by his position.

“I’m not sure you are. But you will be by the time I’m done,” you told him and felt him tense in anticipation.

The sound of your gloved hand landing on his ass with full force almost echoed off the concrete walls, and Dean’s body flinched at the feeling. He let out a hiss at the pain, but no more, conscious of how sound carried through the tiled hallways of the Bunker.

Without saying anything else, you let the slaps rain down on Dean’s ass, painting it a warm pink. The sound of your hand against his skin was louder than any sound he let escape his lips, but the muffled whimpers were music to your ears. Pausing, you let your hand gently stroke the heated skin.

“Are you going to be a good boy for me, Dean?”

“Yes, I’ll be good, I promise,” Dean rasped between panting breaths.

Your hand slipped between his legs to stroke his balls, making Dean gasp and roll his hips, his cock twitching where it was still trapped between your thighs.

“Let’s see,” you told him as you nudged him to get off your lap. 

Dean stood carefully, and you could see his muscles twitch from being in a strained position. You patted the bed and he quickly arranged himself on his back while you stripped out of your clothes, almost feeling his eyes on you as you did so.

“I’m gonna ride you until I come, and you’re gonna be a good boy and hold back for me, Dean,” you informed him.

Dean nodded, his hands coming up to grip the pillow under his head in preparation. You straddled his thighs and wrapped one hand around his still growing length, while the other cupped his balls. The silence broken only by Dean’s panting breaths, you stroked him with light touches until he was writhing beneath you, biting his lip to keep from begging you to let him come. His hands gripped the pillow so tightly, you thought it might tear, head thrown back in pleasure.

Seeing him like that fueled your own desire, and the frustrated groan he let out when you removed your hands from him all but lit you on fire. You moved to straddle his hips, your pussy trapping his cock between you, your slick providing all the lube you needed to slide along his hard shaft.

“You’re such a good boy for me, Dean,” you told him, your voice husky with desire, and you felt his cock twitch. “Being so good, just for me,” you went on, feeling his cock twitch again, this time accompanied by a low groan from deep in his chest. 

You ground down on him, feeling his cockhead slide over your clit with every move.

“I’m gonna come on your cock, Dean,” you told him, as you lifted up just enough to let him slip inside you, to the sound of a drawn-out moan from him when he felt your warm, slick, pussy envelop his cock.

“Look at me, Dean,” you whispered, your own hands sliding up your belly to cup your breasts.

Dean’s eyes were almost black with lust when he opened them to take you in. He was biting down on his bottom lip to keep from crying out when he felt your muscles squeeze him inside you. 

Your fingers played with your nipples, and you rolled your hips to feel Dean’s cock slide inside you. One of your hands slid down to rub tight circles around your clit, and you felt Dean’s hip buck beneath you as he tried to thrust.

“You wanna make me come, Dean?”

“Yes, oh god, yes,” Dean breathed in response.

“Such a good boy for me,” you raised yourself a little to give him room to thrust up into you, and he did not disappoint.

Dean set his feet on the bed for leverage and thrust hard into you with a muffled groan. His muscles were trembling at the strain, but he was determined. You rested on hand on his chest, leaning forward to change the angle of his thrusts just enough that he was hitting your sweet spot every time. With your other hand furiously rubbing your clit, it was only moments before you were teetering on the edge of your release. 

“Oh fuck, Dean, yes, fuck,” you moaned above him, then went silent as the wave hit, your body tensing for a moment before you spasmed from your climax.

You relaxed on top of him, his cock still inside you while you shivered from aftershocks. Every time your inner walls clenched around him, he flinched. Once you had caught your breath, your lips pressed against his skin, tasting the salty sweat that coated him. You kissed a trail to just below his ear.

“So good for me, Dean,” you whispered softly in his ear, your breath brushing hot against his skin. “You deserve a reward for being such a good boy.”

Still feeling a little wobbly, you moved around until you were straddling his face, your hands wrapped around his cock, slick with your juices. Dean needed no prompting before going to work with his lips and tongue on your pussy, even as your hands started stroking his cock.

You worked his length with light touches, his sounds muffled by your body, until he was begging.

“Please, oh god, please, can I come, please?” his voice completely wrecked with need.

“You’ve been such a good boy for me, Dean, of course you can come,” you answered him, keeping up your strokes.

In less time than it takes to say it, Dean was crying out against your pussy as he shot his load, coating your fingers while he bucked beneath you hard enough to almost knock you off him. You worked him through his climax until he flinched away from you, too sensitive for your touch.

You turned around and stretched out next to him, bringing your hand up to his lips. He lapped at his own come until he had cleaned it all off your fingers.

“Such a good boy,” you purred in his ear, and his breath hitched when he looked at you, his green eyes full of adoration.

**Author's Note:**

> [Gif Source](https://www.pornhub.com/model/velvetveronica)


End file.
